Declaration of Intent
by confused-bliss
Summary: Ianto has been on the staff of Torchwood 3 for just one month. The rift is silent and Jack is intent on making Ianto aware that their flirtation is serious business. Pre-Series Weapons Training Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Torchwood. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**A/N: I'm not sure where this sprouted from. I should be working on other projects. I just sat down and began to write this out... so I hope you enjoy it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Declaration of Intent**

The day started out like any other. And yet, Ianto had derived early on that it wouldn't end that way. Something was off with the Captain today. In fact, with all of them.

The morning meeting had been far too jovial. Suzie had been casting come hither looks at Owen when she thought no one was looking; Ianto raised a surprised brow. So, that was how it was, he thought. It didn't surprise him in regards to Owen. It was a well known fact – Owen would shag anyone. But... Suzie? Hmmmm. He might have to reevaluate his initial perception of her.

Tosh remained fixated on the monitor in front of her... as always her dedication to duty without fault. He had only been here for a short time, and still continued to be amazed by Tosh's far above standard work tendencies. It was astounding how she could be completely focused on the screen or files in front of her, but when asked a question that would require the most specific and detailed of answer, Tosh could rattle it out like it was nothing. She was quite impressive in Ianto's opinion... and Jack was lucky to have her. It was apparent in Jack's manner with her that he knew that... but in his mind, the others didn't give her the respect she deserved. Ianto wondered if that would ever change. He really hoped that it did.

The most surprising had been Owen. He had been laughing, even bordering on nice. Owen was now openly returning Suzie's flirtatious looks, and he was even being nice to him. Owen was never nice to him. Granted, he hadn't been here that long yet. But... Owen so polite was something that filled him with unease. Taking them all into careful consideration left Ianto with only one conclusion - something wasn't right here at Torchwood today.

Then there was Jack. He gave the impression of being bored, but his eyes were alive and sharp, touching on everyone at intervals. Ianto had noticed how Jack kept looking at his watch. No one else seemed to notice. They were all caught up in their own thing. When Jack wasn't monitoring the time, his eyes were on him... but not quite in his standard Harkness flirtatious manner. There was more. It was almost assessing, deliberating a strategic move. Ianto mentally groaned. That could only mean one thing. Jack was about to intensify their games. It had become increasingly difficult to match Jack's comments with quirky comebacks, not to mention walking away with a caustic comment and impartial expression when Jack deliberately brushed against him. Those events had been spur of the moment. This new look was more calculating.

Jack had a definite glint in his eye... one that Ianto knew didn't bode well for him. In normal circumstances Jack was dangerous. A Jack with a plan was on all accounts – deadly. Then, Jack made the announcement that explained everyone's behavior. The rift was unreasonably silent. Jack was letting them all leave early tonight... all except one of them. Ianto visibly grimaced. Weapons training with Jack...

Ianto knew one thing for certain. He was doomed.

* * *

Jack smiled mischievously as the cog door closed. It had been a long... and silent day. He was ever so thankful of that today. The past couple of days he spent his free time leafing through various files. Something he never spent much time doing... unless there was a valid reason. Ianto Jones was a very good one. It had only been one month since that incredible night. He was still piecing it together. Clever Ianto figured exactly how to worm his way into Torchwood. Ianto had seduced him... but in a way few could ever achieve. He had been lured in by the pterodactyl... seduced by the most unconventional means ever devised. He still didn't understand why Ianto wanted inside. Perhaps he never would. But, already he was learning what an asset Ianto Jones truly was to Torchwood. For now that was enough.

He watched from his office as Ianto slipped into the firing range, his footsteps quickly carrying him to follow. Jack had been waiting for this all day. They had been playing this flirty game since day one. Tonight, he decided he would determine if Ianto was playing a game or not... and the gorgeous Welshman would no longer doubt his intentions. If Ianto was half as inclined as Jack was, one thing was for certain – the Harkness charm, not to mention pheromones would do the rest. Stepping inside the enclosed room, Jack closed the door, leaning against it to watch Ianto looking dubiously at the weaponry on display. He smiled. Poor Ianto felt out of his element. If nothing else, this would be interesting.

"They won't bite you know..." Jack drawled from his position at the door.

Ianto grunted. "No. They have more impact than a bite."

Jack pushed himself away from the wall, his walk nothing more than a slow, measured prowl. He stopped when he was next to Ianto, his eyes looking down at the weapons for practice. He nodded towards the target, telling Ianto assertively, "Choose one."

Swallowing nervously, Ianto cursed the slight tremble in his hands when he gestured to the tray of firearms. "S-Sir, I really don't see how this is necessary. I don't work in the field. I'm mainly in the tourist office or the archives. I just don't see why we need to do this-"

A smirk fell across Jack's lips. "Ianto Jones, I do believe you're babbling. Are you nervous?"

"Certainly not!" Ianto bristled, edging a bit away from the Captain that smelled too damned good. "I just don't see why I have to do this."

"Why?" Jack decided to place a bit of the sniping Captain in his voice; although he was doing this largely for pleasure tonight, he truly felt Ianto should know how to handle himself in the face of an emergency. Anyone could walk into the tourist office - alien or human alike, and the possibility of him going into the field might be unlikely... but it wasn't impossible. Ianto needed to be prepared... and he was going to be certain that he was. "Place on the eye and ear protection. I'll choose a weapon for you."

Ianto rolled his eyes, seeing there would be no getting out of this tonight. "Very well, Sir. You are the boss..."

Jack chuckled. "That I am. It's a good thing to remember."

"As if I could ever forget..." Ianto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack asked, both of them knowing that Jack had heard him just fine. He reached for one just a bit smaller than his own, deliberately stepping behind Ianto, smiling in satisfaction when he watched the tensing of Ianto's back. Oh yeah. Ianto was very much affected. This was only the beginning of this little test. Jack waited until Ianto had his protection well in place before he continued, his primary focus now on willing his body to hold back its responses until Ianto caught up just a bit.

"Sir..." Ianto's voice was nothing short of tremulous and filled with panic. "I think I can handle this well enough without you hovering and fussing over me like a small child."

Jack placed his chin on the top of Ianto's shoulder, knowing he could just turn his face into the side of Ianto's neck and allow his lips to tell his gorgeous archivist all he needed to know. That would come shortly. First he wanted Ianto to successfully maneuver the gun. "Relax..." Jack whispered. "I have a reason for everything I do."

Sardonically, Ianto replied, "I have no doubt of that, Sir."

"First I want to instruct the proper way to load the weapon. That is easiest achieved if we do it together." Jack didn't add that he could demonstrate and have Ianto repeat his actions. Where would the fun be in that? Jack scooted in closer to Ianto, his breathing slightly accelerating as the feel of Ianto's backside fitted into his body. He shook his head. He couldn't think that way... at least not yet. But... it was hard not to. Ianto felt perfect nestled against him. Jack could only imagine how much more so with all the clothes off. Forcing himself to focus, Jack placed his hands next to Ianto's on the tray, moving everything to the side but the weapon he would be using, along with the ammunition. He turned his lips to whisper into Ianto's ear, "Show me how you would load it if you had a weevil running straight for your head."

Ianto coughed. How was he to think about charging weevils when he had a randy Captain throbbing against his ass? He wasn't a novice when it came to firearms. He might not be formally trained in weapons... but he could load and disarm a weapon with relative ease. As his hands went to work, Ianto quickly determined this wasn't one of those days. He couldn't concentrate. All he could feel was Jack's cock pushing against his pants and against the back of his own. If he had ever thought Jack had been merely flirting with him this past week, that misconception would have been well laid to rest now. Ianto could feel sweat beading on his brow as he loaded the weapon. His voice came out jerky when he asked, "How was that?"

Jack's hips circled a bit when he huskily answered, "Very good... but I think we can do better."

A groan was Ianto's answer. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Jack was too aroused now to laugh. He wanted to finish this task, and then he wanted to show Ianto just how serious he took their fun little game. He placed his hands over Ianto's, deftly removing the bullets from the chamber, and reloading them in record time. "There. That's better." Jack knew his pheromones were flowing free now. He heard Ianto's gasp that was more of a pant, and his legs starting to quiver. They needed to move this along quickly. Jack forced himself to take a slight step back, but not enough to give them any real separation, his voice gruff when he told him, "Shoot the target, Ianto." Jack quickly grabbed for protection for his ears and eyes, hoping for more than one reason that Ianto's aim was accurate.

Ianto cursed when the first two shots missed the target. It was nerves and the strange effect the Captain evoked with his nearness. "Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes narrowing more intently on his target.

"I'll help you. Your arms aren't quite steady, and they are definitely not straight." Jack moved back in behind Ianto, as close as their bodies could meet, his hands sliding down Ianto's arms to steady his hands to shoot. "Now, try again." Jack didn't need to look at the target to hear when the shots connected this time. That was a sound that was ingrained in his mind from years of experience. His mouth turned into the side of Ianto's neck, finally knowing the time was right to move on. "Very good." Jack released his grip on Ianto's hands and moved them to slide around his waist, his leg slipping in between Ianto's to scissor them slightly apart. "Lay the gun down," Jack growled as his lips opened on Ianto's neck. "Your lessons are done for the day."

His hands shaking anew, Ianto laid the gun down, his hands gripping the edges of the table as Jack's mouth moved along his neck; the heat of Jack's breath... and that unbelievable scent permeating every sense he possessed. He tried to get this under control, knowing his margin for opportunity to be very slim. "Uhhh, is this the next level of harassment, Sir?"

Jack chuckled throatily, his tongue licking Ianto's skin, his mouth attacking ever piece of flesh he could find. His hands deftly slid open the buckle on Ianto's pants, unsnapping and unzipping him just enough to snake his hand inside. Jack went immediately for the object that would forever dispel the credence of harassment ever again. His fingers moved up and down the cock that hadn't only grown to full size... but was throbbing in the process. "Just as I thought," Jack whispered into Ianto's neck, his primary compulsion being to spin him around and sink to his knees; in effect showing the gorgeous Welshman exactly how he much he approved on Ianto's responsive cock. "It's not harassment if you like it. And... you do like it, don't you?"

"Perhaps, Sir." Ianto knew he was deliberately hedging. As much as a part of him knew he wanted this, he also knew he wasn't ready for it. He thought Jack knew that too... but right now he wasn't certain the Captain was thinking clearly enough to remember that. "I'm just not used to this..."

With the greatest amount of reluctance Jack released his grip on Ianto's cock, efficiently zipping and securing his pants back into order. "You have no idea how much I'd love to help you with your not so little problem... but I do know you aren't quite ready yet."

Ianto breathed in and out sharply, a sigh of relief escaping when Jack completely backed away. "Thank you, Sir." A playful smirk passed Ianto's lips. "I guess if I ever doubted whether you were teasing me or not... now I know."

"That was the point of this exercise. I wanted you to know where I stand... on all levels." Jack walked to the door, knowing he had to achieve distance quickly. If he stayed next to him any longer, Jack knew he would use every skill and advantage he possessed to make Ianto come to him tonight. He turned to look at Ianto, lust blazing in his eyes. "You won't doubt it again. I want you, Ianto... and you want me. When you're ready for all that being with me entails, come to me."

His earlier assessment had been more than proven correct. On every level he was doomed. What alarmed him the most was that he really didn't mind it. Not at all.

END


End file.
